


Priorities

by peachys



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, but mostly just them being cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachys/pseuds/peachys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum Jackson and Yugyeom can't decide who should clean up the mess in their kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

Jackson is the first one to wake up. He untangles himself from Yugyeom’s grip and gently moves Jaebum’s legs off of him so he can roll out of their too hot bed. Before he leaves the room though he bends over and places a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads. Jaebum stirs in his sleep but doesn’t wake.

He makes his way to the kitchen, counting how many steps it took to get there from there room (it was seven. He’d counted before. A million times already). He knows the way like he knows where to poke Yugyeom to make him laugh the loudest or how he knows what shows Jaebum wants to watch most when he arrives home, exhausted and just about ready to drop. He knows this space like he knows his lovers but only because it’s made up of and by them.

The sun isn’t fully up, Jackson realizes as he walks into the kitchen and takes in the mess left over from last night. Not even the soft morning light filtering in through the curtains could hide the flour and dough that seems to have spread because _there really is no way there had been so much flour on the floor when they left._ Jackson sighs and thinks about how he could possibly clean this mess. It hadn’t seemed like that much of a deal last night when he’d had Yugyeom’s lips on his neck and Jaebum’s hands on his hips and he’d said in a breathy whisper ‘just leave it for tomorrow’ not realizing that tomorrow would come much sooner than expected.

And there he was, standing in the middle of his kitchen, his _destroyed_ kitchen, with no idea where to even start.

“Good morning,” comes the rough voice from behind him and even though he’s startled the only thought that manages to form in his mind is _oh thank god, someone to help with the mess._

“Good morning,” Jackson replies, wrapping his arm around Yugyeom’s waist when he comes to stand beside him.

“I really thought that was all just a dream,” Yugyeom says thoughtfully, leaning against Jackson.

“Now it seems more like a nightmare,” Jackson sighs. “You ready to start cleaning?”

Yugyeom pulls back from Jackson as if he was just burned. “What did you just say?” He asks, placing a hand over his heart and feigning offense. “Ready to _what?_ ”

“ _Clean,_ ” Jackson says, emphasizing his point by throwing a cleaning rag at him but he misses and ends up making flour go flying everywhere. “It was your idea to make cookies at two in the morning anyway.”

“I’m offended,” Yugyeom says with a slight hint of laughter in his voice as he moves across the space so that he’s as far away from Jackson as possible. “I can’t believe you’d ask me to _clean.”_

 _“_ Yugyeom,” Jackson says and he really, really, _really_ tries to sound as threatening as possible but a laugh escapes from deep in his chest.

“Yes, hyung?” Yugyeom moves quickly as Jackson makes an attempt to grab him. This time he really can’t help his laugh.

“Come here you little shit.”

Jackson moves quickly, arms outstretched and reaching for Yugyeom but maybe it wasn’t the greatest idea. Not when the floor is covered in dough and flour and _good knows what else_ and it’s absolutely slippery. Jackson goes down fast and hard, a groan of pain the only thing audible for at least three seconds.

“Shit,” Yugyeom mumbles under his breath, moving quickly but carefully to Jackson’s side. “Shit, are you okay, Jackson? Jacks?”

Jackson groans again and rolls over so that he’s on his back. There’s flour all over his clothes and his face and his hair and he looked like an absolute mess.

A laugh bubbles up in Yugyeom’s chest and slips past his lips, soft and light and carefree. He lets his head fall on Jackson’s chest as his shoulders shake and his eyes water and he can’t breathe because he’s laughing so hard.

“It really wasn’t that funny,” Jackson mumbles but his frame is shaking slightly as he tries to hold back his laughter. “It wasn’t _funny,_ Yugyeommie, what if I’d died?” But that only makes Yugyeom laugh harder.

“Jesus,” comes Jaebum’s voice. “What the hell?”

Yugyeom lifts his head from Jackson’s chest and looks over to where Jaebum stands rubbing his eyes sleepily.

He moves towards them and it’s like he’s moving in slow motion. Yugyeom counts his steps. One. Two. Three. And there’s that big pile of flour on the floor, the very pile that Jaebum doesn’t see because he’s barely awake and god he’s moving so slow maybe Yugyeom has time to warn him but just as he goes to open his mouth Jaebum lands on the floor with a loud bang.

“Fuck,” is all he says and shuts his eyes tight.

Yugyeom leaves Jackson so he can rush over to Jaebum’s side. “Oh my _god._ Are both of you blind?”

“What the fuck,” Jaebum says.

Jackson is still on the floor, practically rolling from how hard he’s laughing. Yugyeom tries to remain composed, he really does but it’s really hard when Jaebum is laying on the floor, looking so shocked and annoyed at his own misfortune.

“Jaebum hyung,” Yugyeom manages to gasp out in between fits of giggles. He pats Jaebum’s cheek endearingly and says “Good morning.”

“I can’t believe my boyfriend is an _idiot_ ,” Jackson says as he sits up and tries to brush off the flour that got on him.

“I could say that about the both of you,” Yugyeom says and darts away as quickly as possible when Jaebum lunges at him.

“Yeah, but Jaebum hyung is old. Give him a break. His vision is failing.”

Yugyeom swears he see’s murder in Jaebum’s eyes as he moves across the floor and lunges at Jackson, practically tackling him.

“I’m not _old_ ,” Jaebum hisses. “And anyway, why isn’t the kitchen cleaned up yet?” But despite his words he leans forward and pecks Jackson affectionately on the lips.

“Oh?” Jackson asks, raising a brow in question. “I didn’t know Yugyeommie and I were your maids.”

“That’s a nice thought. You and Yugyeommie dressed as maids.”

“Jaebum hyung!” Yugyeom says and slaps at Jaebum’s arm lightly. “Really?”

“I like the idea,” Jackson says, smiling over at Yugyeom. “But only if Yugyeommie is the one dressed as the maid and we get to boss him around all day long.”

“You already do that. I really don’t think the maid outfit would necessary.”

Jaebum laughs and grabs Yugyeom’s hand.

It’s moments like this that Jackson likes most. Where it’s just him and his boyfriends, happy and together, with Jaebum home and relaxed and not stressed about work and Yugyeom not running around their apartment trying to finish a last minute project for school.

He could really live like this forever, in his own little bubble of domestic bliss.

“Have you ever thought about how good your legs would look in a skirt?” Jaebum continues despite the fact that Yugyeom’s face is extremely red.

“Not only is he an old man,” Jackson says, scrunching up his nose. “But he’s a perverted one, too.”

“Jackson!” Jaebum lets go of Yugyeom’s hand so he can grab Jackson’s shoulders. “Why do you do this to me?” With every word he shakes Jackson’s shoulders roughly.  

“Don’t worry Jaebum hyung,” Yugyeom says, stretching out his legs and placing his feet on Jaebum’s lap. “Jackson hyung is just plain mean.” He scrunches up his face and sticks his tongue out at Jackson who reciprocates the action.

“Don’t try to play nice,” Jackson says in a teasing tone as he stands and stretches out his sore arms. “Or else you’re gonna end up in that maid outfit.”

Jaebum covers his face and turns almost ( _almost!_ ) as red as Yugyeom. He rolls his eyes though and goes to grab Jackson, to maybe pull him down to the floor again and get even more flour on him but he’s out of reach, halfway down the hallway already.

“Where are you going?” Yugyeom calls as he takes Jaebum’s offered hand and stands, his legs aching slightly.

“The bathroom,” Jackson answers. “Why, do you want to join?”

“Make sure to get all the flour off,” Jaebum answers instead and Yugyeom’s face splits into a wide grin as he leans against him.

“Good morning,” he says softly against Jaebum’s shoulder, his arms coming up to wrap around his waist. “I hope that fall didn’t hurt your back.”

“It didn’t,” Jaebum says and places a kiss on Yugyeom’s head, amid the fluffy tendrils of soft brown hair.

The shower comes on, the sound of the water splashing against ceramic the only thing audible for a few seconds and Yugyeom melts further into Jaebum’s hold, relishing in the feeling of his warmth.

“Jackson did hurt my feelings, though,” Jaebum continues and Yugyeom rolls his eyes and attempts to hide his smile on Jaebum’s shoulder. “It’s not like he’s that much younger than me anyway.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Who does he think he is anyway? I’m going to kick his ass wh-“

“Jaebum. Oh my _god._ ”

“What?” Jaebum pulls back slightly so he can look down at Yugyeom. “I’m being serious Yugyeom. You better hold me back or else.”

“Please don’t hurt Jackson hyung.”

“Oh, so you’re on _his_ side now.”

This time Yugyeom makes sure that Jaebum can see his eye roll. “I’m not on anyone’s side but he’s the one that gives me rides to school.” He hooks his thumb over his shoulder and points in the general direction of the bathroom. “So where would I be without him?”

Jaebum huffs. “I can give you rides to school, too.”

“You don’t have a license and I’m not letting you take me to school on that rusted piece of scrap metal you call a bike.”

Jaebum’s eyes fall on Yugyeom’s and he grows serious all of a sudden. He leans in close. Really close. So close that Yugyeom can feel his lips brush against his own as he talks. “For you, Yugyeommie, I’ll learn to drive and get my license. Anything to make you happy.”

Yugyeom pulls away. He really can’t help it; he’s laughing so hard he’s practically bending over and is just one step away from rolling on the floor. “All that just because Jackson called you old?”

“He _insulted_ my _honor.”_

“Okay, grandpa. I think it’s calm down time now.”

“I thought what we had was real,” Jaebum says in mock anguish. He places a hand over his heart and says as dramatically as possible: “I thought what we had was _love_ but all you do is hurt me.”

“Hey, grandpa?” Yugyeom moves towards him again, taking his face in his hands. “I really do love you.”

Jaebum’s features soften almost instantly and he turns his face in Yugyeom’s grip to kiss his palm. “You really love an old man like me?”

Yugyeom grins and Jaebum swears the sun is shining in his kitchen. “Yeah. I love you so much I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Pancakes?”

“Mmm,” Yugyeom leans forward and kisses Jaebum’s lips, soft but insistent. “Anything you want.”

“Pancakes.”

“Alright then. Go wait in the living room and I’ll make all of us breakfast.”

“You’re too good to us,” Jaebum says as he places a kiss over the mark he’d left on Yugyeom’s neck the previous night before pulling away.

“Yeah just go sit down out of my way. You want your usual?”

“Of course. Don’t slip,” Jaebum says as he leans in for one last kiss, smiling widely against Yugyeom’s lips.

Yugyeom gets to work, getting out the mixing bowl and opening the cabinets to get out all of the ingredients for the pancake batter. It takes him a minute to realize what’s missing and when he does he lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Jaebum, _dammit.”_

“What did I do?” comes Jaebum’s voice from the kitchen.

“We don’t have any flour.”

“Yeah I kinda figured since it’s all on the floor but wh-“

“I can’t make pancake batter without flour. You better think of something else you want unless you want me to use the flour from the floor.”

“Well…”

“ _Jaebum!”_

“Okay I was just kidding,” Jaebum says as he enters the kitchen, hands held up in front of his chest as if he was actually scared that Yugyeom would lunge at him and attack him. “You know that right? It was just a joke.”

Yugyeom sighs in defeat and leans against the counter. He loved Jaebum with all his heart, with every ounce of his being but his boyfriend could be… frustrating sometimes.

Jackson chooses that exact moment to join them, his hair still wet and plastered to his head, bleached strands sticking up at odd angles.

“I can run to the store real quick,” he says as if he’d been part of the conversation the whole time. “Get some of those frozen pancakes they sell.”

“You’re so nice,” Yugyeom says, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the counter. “But maybe you should clean up this mess first.”

“Whoa. Why me?”

Yugyeom shrugs. “I don’t know just a suggestion.”

“Come on Yugyeommie let’s get breakfast,” Jaebum says.

“Don’t baby him, Jae,” Jackson says. “He’s _mean.”_

“ _Or,”_ Yugyeom continues as if Jaebum and Jackson hadn’t spoken. “Jaebummie can clean it up since he was the one that threw all the flour around.”

“Baby,” Jackson says, stepping close to Yugyeom and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Let’s go get breakfast and I promise we’ll all clean this mess up when we get back.”

“What happened to not babying him?” Jaebum asks but steps up to Yugyeom’s other side anyway.

“But the kitchen is a _mess,”_ Yugyeom groans into the crook of Jackson’s neck.

“We _promise_ we’ll clean it when we get back, Yugyeommie. Okay?”

Yugyeom turns to Jaebum and slowly nods his head. “Okay. But if this kitchen isn’t clean by tonight you’re both sleeping on the couch.”

“Deal,” Jackson and Jaebum say at the same time.

-

It took them three days to clean that kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> i just live for this ship okay but theres absolutely nothing for them. NOTHING. i had to step up. take control. i am officially in charge of this ot3.
> 
> you can find my on tumblr @ yugyseom


End file.
